


A New World

by EducationalBMC



Series: Demigods [22]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Demigod Ranboo, Demigod TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fundy and Ranboo are siblings, Gen, Logstedshire (DreamSMP), Mentioned Dream, Mentioned Fundy, Mentioned Purpled, Portals to Another World, Ranboo is confused, Ranboos memory book, ranboo has bad memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EducationalBMC/pseuds/EducationalBMC
Summary: All of a sudden a boy stood in front of him, blinking slowly as he looked around, he then saw Tommy and tilted his head, he looked as if he tried to figure out if he already knew Tommy or not.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Ranboo
Series: Demigods [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179281
Kudos: 45





	A New World

Tommy waited in the middle of the crossroad, he knew someone would come through soon, he could feel it, so he waited. It was early in the morning, the sun had just become visible on the horizon, and if Tommy hadn’t been wearing his jacket he would probably be a lot colder. It was in the middle of February, and he was very tired. 

Dream and Purpled was a good company, which he was grateful for. They still had a lot to learn about the new world, and they certainly weren't ready to join Tommy for school during the days yet. After the summer they would join him, they had decided. When Purpled’s first reactions to seeing other people wouldn’t be to reach for his belt, where the sword once had been, and when Dream’s first reactions to seeing someone walk past him wouldn’t be to pickpocket them. 

Tommy had promised to not tell anyone about that though, and he kept that promise. He was just glad he had noticed Dream taking his phone before he had accidentally destroyed it. He had promised to try to get one each for the two of them, it shouldn’t be too hard if he just had the money, which he didn’t. 

All of a sudden a boy stood in front of him, blinking slowly as he looked around, he then saw Tommy and tilted his head, he looked as if he tried to figure out if he already knew Tommy or not. 

“Hello, welcome to Logstedshire. I’m Tommy” Tommy said, reaching a hand out. The boy stared at it for a few seconds, before slowly taking it. 

“I’m Ranboo, I- uh… I don’t think I’ve been here before” he explained, he was hunched over, as if he tried to look smaller than he actually was.

“You haven’t” Tommy confirmed, smiling towards the other, hoping to calm him. He looked as if he was scared of something. “There’s a house here for you” he then explained, pointing towards the road with the houses. Ranboo looked towards it.  “I- I don’t think… I don’t think I’ve bought a house. I- I don’t think I have the money for that” he clapped on his pockets that had been empty since the moment he and his brother had left their home all those years ago. Had it even been years? He couldn’t remember. 

“You haven’t bought it, and you don’t need any money. It’s yours” Tommy explained “Do you want to go check it out? It’s right next to Purpled’s. He is a friend of mine” Ranboo looked towards the houses, slowly nodding his head. 

“Okay” he followed Tommy, not quite sure what to say. Tommy seemed nice enough, a kid like himself. Ranboo took up his bag from his bag, quickly writing down Tommy’s name under the list of friends. He had to remember Tommy. Anything he wrote in the book was true, he knew that. Despite his habit of convincing himself that everything was lies, the things in the book was true. 

The house was nice enough, it had an orange carpet, and a piano. It reminded Ranboo of his brother, who was the only person he knew who could play the piano. He wondered where Fundy was, he hadn’t met him for a long time. He couldn’t even remember what he sounded like, just barely how he looked when they had last seen each other.

“Here is the key” Tommy said, handing Ranboo a key to the house “You can lock the door when you leave if you want to make sure no one else comes in here. The people on the other side of town don't really come to this side of town, and you only have two neighbours right now. Dream and Purpled” 

“Where do you live then?” Ranboo asked, confused as to why Tommy wouldn’t be his neighbour, he seemed to know the area as if he lived here.

“I live outside of town” Tommy explained, not elaborating further “Not far out, don’t worry. Just not in it, this place isn’t for me” he said, his eyes going blank as if he wasn’t quite there anymore before focusing again. “Do you want help unpacking? Or finding the store to buy food. It’s not open for a few hours I guess, but you could always take a nap and I can show you later” he offered

“I- yeah thank you” Ranboo looked around the room they were in once more “Do you know where I can find a bed?” he then asked, Tommy smiled and showed him to a room with a black and white door. 

“This is your room” he explained “You can decorate it as you want, you can decorate the whole house as you wish” 

“Thank you” Ranboo spoke, and when he turned around Tommy was gone again. Ranboo blinked a few times, to convince himself that the boy had really disappeared, before he quickly opened his book and read the name. The book didn’t lie, Tommy was real. This was real.


End file.
